Sekiryuu Runaways (Aegis)
The Red Team(レッドチーム; Reddochīmu), previously known as The Sekiryuu Runaways(赤龍の逃亡, Sekiryū no tōbō) is a independent group of seven, previously six, Sacred Gear users lead by Oliver Pent, the current Red Dragon Emperor. They're the main antagonists of Volume 7 through Volume 11, and the main foils of Amaru Vassago's peerage. Overview Adopted by the mad fallen angel scientist Saquael Miyama, five orphans plus his own son would undergo painful, monstrous experiments on holy and demonic powers in order to adquire both their Sacred Gears and enough resistence in order to be the first generation of human soldiers for his master plan of killing every single religious and magical entity in the universe. One day, however, the six survivors escaped their maniacal incarceration, and after some time, adopted by different families, thus also adquiring different names and enrolling in different schools. One day, one of Saquael's creation brought them together once again and sought to bring them back to his lair, activating their sacred gears for the first time. Since them, the group was bring together to achieve one single goal: Find and kill Saquael Miyama. After the events of Volume 11 that almost brought their own Downfall, the group settled down in Kuoh city, still planning their revenge under Vassago's custody, their leader shell-shocked and with a new member with them, the key to find Saquael location. Members The group is composed by seven students, five girls and three boy, and a small child after the events of Volume 11. They all treated themselves as family and share the proper honorifics with each other. Despite being one of the youngest, Oliver is apparently the leader of the team, position passed down to his sister Melissa Morgana after his downfall. Oliver Pent An orphan of the Great Apocalypse's final days, Oliver Pent is the leader of the Red Team and host of the Sacred Gear of the Red Dragon Emperor of Domination Ddraig, the Longinus Boosted Gear(赤龍帝の籠手; Būsuteddo Gia). He's a student of Gessen Highschool, the first runaway to show himself, the main antagonist and prime mastermind on the terrorist attacks on Kuoh academy. After his defeat and the loss of his right arm and left eye, however, he remains shell-shocked in a small condo somewhere in Kuoh, the new Pent residence. Despite his somewhat young age, he is able to use the scale mail, his own balance breaker and even a form of pseudo-Diabolus Dragon. Melissa Morrigan Melissa Morrigan is the oldest 'sister' of the Red Team and their legal guardian, a college student from Babel institute and the third member to be introduced. She was raised by a foreign couple, thus explaining her english name despite her japanese ancestry, being also a successful manga artist under the name Takashi Kata(タケシカタ). She's the current host of the Longinus-class Sacred Gear, Innovate Clear(蒼き革新の箱庭イノベート・クリア; Inobēto Kuria) which allows her to create artificial pocket universe that can create and support life. Rei Miyama The sole son of Saquael Miyama and the exo-seraph Ophelia, Rei is host of the Sacred Gear of the Silver Insomniac evil dragon Ladon, the Downfall Dragon Lance(不眠龍の銛; Daunfōru Doragon Ransu), ''originally created by Azazel for the golden Gigantis dragon king Fafnir, and properly improved by his father for the evil dragon Ladon. He's a student of Gessen Highschool and one of the two runaways to show themselves first. After Oliver's defeat and the loss of both his arms, he remains in a small condo in Kuoh with Oliver and Suruga in the new Pent residence. Being the son of a Seraph-level angel, Rei can use his holy powers to create Light weapons, also enabling him to use his Sacred Gear's balance Breaker for extended periods of time. Miyuu Miyamoto The youngest member before Volume 11 and Hajime's classmate in Kuoh academy. A rather strange and random girl who was considered the Ultimate Evil that lied in Kuoh and that would bring destruction upon the group and the school as a whole. She was born with her respective flame Sacred Gear, but after being forced into devouring four other children, she was given four other elemental sacred gears. Eika "Seimaryuu" Onizuka Also known as '''Holy-Demonic Dragon Buster A-ko model 666'(ホーリーデモニックドラゴンA-KOモデル666; Hōrīdemonikkudoragon basutā A-ko moderutorihekisa), Eiko is a homunculus disguised as a student of Gekkoukan high school, powered by the power of the Sleeping dragon King of the end Midgardsormr. Equipped by several arms and energy blasts in her body, Eiko as a homunculus doesn't feel pain nor fatigue. Kaoru Nonaka The second oldest of the 'siblings' and the hostess of the Mischievous Jade Dragon King Yu-Long, Kaoru is a student from Hijirigasaki high school with shape-shifting abilities. Childish and thrill-seeking, she loves their siblings with a burning passion and likes to toy with other's emotion out of sick amusement. She calls herself the "Queen of disguises", but it's unable to mimic other's personalities and tics, earning the laughs on her respective dragon. Suruga Ago The youngest and the newest experiment of Saquael Miyama, host of the next dragon King candidate Nessie and his sacred gear Loch Ness Collapse, which has high hydromathic abilities. Grow up in the Miyama Institute, she's labeled as a 'empty shell' and has not much of a personality, being taken care by the current Black team. Trivia * All the members' schools are references to several other fictional schools in anime, manga and games. Category:DxD: Aegis Category:Groups (Aegis)